One Fantastic Night
by Black Vengeance
Summary: The gang are alone in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione notices Harry and Ginny like each other so she introuces Spin The Quill - Truth or Dare!
1. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; J.K. Rowling owns them all!  
  
A/N: This is set in their sixth year.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The common room felt warm and cosy as Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry sat around the table playing cards. Harry, being Captain of the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, had organised quidditch practise earlier on that night, which had finished late. Hermione had been the only person in the common room when Harry, Ron and Ginny got back. The other members of the team had decided not to stay up and had gone to bed, leaving the gang alone.  
  
The four had been playing cards for a few hours now and were laughing at each other's jokes and reminiscing about the past.  
  
"I win!" Ginny cried, picking up a pile of cards.  
  
Harry laughed at her celebratory dance, thinking how pretty she looked. He watched her as she looked thoughtfully at the cards.  
  
"Let's play Old Maid," she announced.  
  
"Oh, no! I'll never win that!" Ron moaned.  
  
"Quit your whining, Ron," Hermione said. "It's more fun when we all know you'll never win!"  
  
Ron raised his hand to playfully hit Hermione but she ducked and his hand hit the table.  
  
"Owww," he whined, "that hurt!"  
  
Harry laughed. It was good to see Hermione and Ron getting on and not fighting for once. He reached out to take a pile of cards that Ginny had placed in the middle of the table, just as Ginny reached to do the same. He felt tingly inside as his hand brushed against Ginny's.  
  
"Sorry," he said, blushing, just as Ginny did exactly the same.  
  
He looked over at his friends. Ron, who was completely oblivious to what had just happened, was talking about the Cannons and sorting out his cards. Hermione, however, smiled at Harry and gave him a knowing look.  
  
"What?" Harry asked her, more loudly than he'd intended, causing Ginny and Ron both to look up.  
  
Hermione laughed incredulously. "How can you be so oblivious Harry? I bet Ginny knows."  
  
Harry looked over at Ginny. She looked at him at the same time and, embarrassed, they both looked away and blushed.  
  
This caused Hermione to laugh more. "Maybe we should quit cards. I have a better game."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione questioningly.  
  
"Spin the Quill - Truth or Dare," she said.  
  
Harry gasped. This was unlike Hermione. She had never wanted to participate in games like that before. Ron pointed it out.  
  
"That's unlike you, isn't it, Hermione?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Maybe I've decided that this time it's the only way," she said, giving Harry another knowing look.  
  
"What is it with these looks Hermione?" Harry asked her.  
  
"The only way for what?" Ron asked, oblivious to the look Hermione had given Harry.  
  
Again, Hermione simply laughed and ignored Harry's comment. "You'll see, Ron." She then picked up her bag and took out her quill. She placed it on the middle of the table and cleared away the cards with a simple spell. Then, taking out her wand, she cast a spell to make the quill spin. "*Spinus Neus*!" she said, pointing her wand at the quill. The quill began to spin and it stopped on Harry, just as she had hoped.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry... " she said. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," Harry said quickly, though seeing Hermione's reaction to this, he immediately wished he'd chosen dare.  
  
"Harry, what do you *really* think of Snape?" Ron asked quickly.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione stopped him. "I span the quill, I'll ask the question." She laughed evilly and Harry knew she had a trick up her sleeve. "Harry, tell us all how you *really* feel about Ginny?"  
  
Ron gasped. Ginny looked amazed. Harry had a quick intake of breath at the startling question. How *did* he feel? He knew he liked Ginny - come to think of it, he liked her a lot, but he'd never really thought about it before. And if he *did* like Ginny, which he suspected he probably did, how did Hermione know? Was it that obvious? And what was she playing at?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hope you liked Chapter One. Will Harry and Ginny ever get it together? And will Harry realise what Hermione and Ron's behaviour towards each other means? Or will Ginny have to help him figure it out? Find out in Chapter Two! 


	2. The Kiss

"Answer Harry! Come on!" Hermione encouraged.  
  
Harry felt himself go red. "Can I change to dare?"  
  
"No, that's against the rules," Hermione informed him.  
  
"Yeah and - and - I wanna hear the answer," Ron added, agreeing with Hermione for once in his life.  
  
Harry tried to steal a look at Ginny to see how she was taking it so far but it was hard when everyone was staring at him. Well, everyone except Ginny. She was staring determinedly at the table in front of her.  
  
"Well, I - " he began, "I like her."  
  
Ron gasped. "Harry why didn't you - " he began, but Hermione cut him off. "Wait Ron. How much do you like her, Harry? Define like. Would you go out with her if she asked you?"  
  
Harry felt his face grow hotter. Thinking about it, yes, he would. He liked Ginny. A lot. He didn't know how long he liked her - he had only just realised that he had a crush on her. Looking around, he realised his answer was still awaited.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he answered, "Yes, I would."  
  
It was his turn to stare determinedly at the table. He couldn't believe how embarrassed he was. He had only ever admitted to fancying one girl before and that was Cho. And that hadn't exactly gone very well - he hadn't liked her as much as he'd thought. But Ginny was different. Ginny was his friend. But she was also his best friends little sister.  
  
"Well, Harry, I'm - I mean, if Ginny has to end up with anyone, I'm glad it's you mate," Ron said.  
  
Harry looked up briefly enough to smile at Ron to thank him for taking it that way. He had been worried that he wouldn't be fond of his best friend taking such a liking to his younger sister.  
  
"Okay, Harry, it's your turn to spill the quill," Hermione said, taking charge as usual. "Just say *Spinus Neos*."  
  
Feeling foolish, Harry pointed his wand at the quill and recited the spell. He waited, hoping it would stop on Hermione so he could get his own back, but it didn't. It stopped on the person he had wanted it to stop on least. Ginny.  
  
Hermione laughed again. "Ginny, truth or dare?"  
  
Harry was amazed at Hermione. He had never seen her giggle so much; it was quite odd.  
  
"Dare," Ginny replied quietly, learning from Harry's mistake of saying truth.  
  
"Harry, are you going to dare Ginny or shall I?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You," he answered quickly, wanting to avoid contact with Ginny as much as possible now that he had told her how she felt.  
  
"Fine," Hermione said. She looked as though she was thinking and then an evil grin appeared on her face. "Ginny, kiss Harry."  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted at the same time, though in completely different tones. Harry's was pleading whereas Ron's was disgusted.  
  
"I am *not* watching my little sister kiss someone - and I don't want to watch my best friend kiss someone either for that matter!" Ron complained.  
  
"You don't have to look," Hermione told him.  
  
"But she's my little sister!" Ron pursued.  
  
"I'm *not* little!" Ginny cried indignantly, the first thing she'd said since Harry had confessed to liking her. "If I want to kiss someone I can! It's nothing to do with you!"  
  
"See Harry, she likes you too," Hermione pointed out. "She said if she *wants* to kiss someone, she didn't say if she's dared to!"  
  
This made Harry blush more. He had thought Ginny was over him - he didn't think there was even the remotest chance that she still liked him. But if she *wanted* to kiss him, that meant she still liked him, right?  
  
He looked over at Ginny, who blushed as he looked at her.  
  
"Okay, I'll look away," Ron sighed, "Just... just be quick, alright?"  
  
Slowly, Ron turned around. Hermione began to clap her hands in anticipation. "Come on!" she cried. "Get on with it!"  
  
Feeling stupid, Harry moved forward on his chair so he was nearer to Ginny who was also leaning forward. Harry leaned forward a bit more and, just as his lips brushed against hers, he closed his eyes.  
  
The kiss was better than he could have ever imagined. It felt like fireworks were going off and somehow it made him very happy, despite his nerves. Then, all too soon, it was over. She was smiling, he was smiling - they had clearly both enjoyed the kiss.  
  
"It's over, Ronald!" said Hermione to Ron, who had been covering his ears and shutting his eyes. She laughed at him before turning back to look at Ginny and Harry who were now holding hands. She mock sighed at them. "I can't believe I had to get you to play truth or dare to get you together!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hope you liked that; please review! Chapter 3 is coming soon! 


	3. Sweet Revenge

"Oh, the game's not over yet," Ginny said in a mock threatening voice.  
  
Hermione looked confused. "What - what do you mean 'the game's not over yet'? We only played to get you two together and now that you are -"  
  
"Oh, I have to get my own back," Ginny said, with a devilish smile.  
  
Harry was confused. He looked from Ginny to Hermione to Ron. Hermione looked a little scared while Ron's face portrayed exactly what Harry was feeling - sheer and utter confusion.  
  
"Ginny... I told you that in confidence!" Hermione gasped. She seemed to be silently begging Ginny with her eyes not to tell Harry and Ron something.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell them, we're just going to continue playing Spin the Quill, that's all... "  
  
Harry looked questioningly at Ginny. "What...?" he asked, wondering what she was talking about. She leaned in closer to him and he felt his heart skip a mile. She was so beautiful.  
  
"Haven't you ever wondered why Ron and Hermione argue all the time?" she whispered so the others couldn't hear her.  
  
Still not knowing what Ginny was talking about, Harry shrugged, and simply pulled her closer to him, enjoying the closeness. She laughed. "Boys," she muttered.  
  
Had he known why exactly Ginny had muttered this; Harry felt he might have been offended. However, still being in a state of confusion, he simply span the quill, since it was his turn. It landed neatly on Ron.  
  
"Dare," Ron said proudly to Harry. "I'm brave, I can handle whatever you hit me with!"  
  
Harry laughed and turned to Ginny. "Is there anything you want me to dare him to do?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yes. We won't go all the way yet, we can just have a little fun to start off with. Tell him to put his arm around Hermione."  
  
Harry gaped at her. "Are you *mad*?" he asked her as quietly as he could. "That's just gross!"  
  
"Harry, they like each other, you're going to have to deal with it," Ginny said with a little laugh, amused by Harry's reaction.  
  
Harry gasped. "Is that what you meant? They argue because they - they *LIKE* each other?"  
  
Ginny nodded and laughed at Harry - he plainly looked as though he was about to throw up. Then, he turned back to Ron.  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but put your arm around Hermione."  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open and Hermione looked incredulously at Ginny. "I was doing you a favour!" she cried.  
  
"And now I'm returning the favour," Ginny replied. "Harry and I are sick of your arguing and it's clearly the only way to stop it!"  
  
"What's the only way to stop it?" Ron asked, still clueless.  
  
"Do the dare," Harry said, avoiding Ron's question and his eyes.  
  
Slowly, feeling stupid, Ron put his arm around Hermione.  
  
"I'm not going to bite you, you know Ron!" Hermione snapped at him.  
  
*Here we go again* Harry thought. He looked at Ginny. She was rolling her eyes so plainly she was thinking the same thing. It was going to be a long night.  
  
************************************************************************ A/N: I've had loads of reviews for this story, so thanks to everyone! I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing! 


	4. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

A/N: I would really appreciate it if people would R&R my fic Drawn to Mystery because I want to write more but can't see where I'm going wrong!  
  
Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed this fic! I think there will only be one chapter after this but I've planned a couple of sequels if you're interested! ************************************************************************ Ron glared at Harry and Ginny as he span the quill. It landed on Hermione.  
  
"Truth," Hermione replied.  
  
"Ask her if she really likes you!" Ginny encouraged.  
  
Hermione's face went pink and she too glared at Ginny and Harry. "I'm sure Ron doesn't want to ask me such a stupid question... " she said, trailing off, unsure of how to act.  
  
Ron looked suspiciously over at Hermione. "Actually," he said, seeming to change his mind, "It seems like Hermione's hiding something."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Oh, finally he gets it!"  
  
This confused Ron, he didn't understand what he supposedly finally understood. Instead, he turned back to Hermione and said, in a small voice something that sounded like, "Dulikeme?"  
  
Hermione blushed and replied, "I'm sorry, Ron, I didn't quite hear you."  
  
This seemed to be too much for Ron. His face turned his trademark red before he took a deep breath and shouted, "STOP MESSING ME AROUND!"  
  
Harry gasped. He looked from Ginny, who looked quite taken aback, to Ron, who came across to be quite frustrated but shocked at his own outburst, and then to Hermione, who seemed shaken and very surprised. Her face was almost as red as Ron's and she, like Harry and Ginny earlier, was staring determinedly at the table.  
  
"Have you ever seen him like this?" Harry asked Ginny, almost forgetting his nerves around her completely.  
  
Shaking her head slowly, Ginny turned to Ron. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Ron, however, just ignored her and turned to look at Hermione, who sighed.  
  
"I - I - what do you mean by that? How have I messed you around?" she stammered, seeming to be scared of her own question and the answer that would come of it.  
  
"You know what I mean," Ron growled.  
  
Harry felt for Ron. He knew what it was like losing his temper and having to deal with the consequences. It wasn't as though he could help it... but he also felt for Ron because it had just come apparent to him, Harry, how much Ron really liked Hermione. All of the arguments... the way he got annoyed when Hermione talked of Krum... the way Krum had been his hero until he had gone to the Yule Ball with Hermione causing Ron to start calling his former hero 'Vicky'.  
  
Then Harry looked back at any signs Hermione might have shown before. She was so easily impatient when it came to Ron, when he didn't understand what she was trying to tell him because he was so clueless, as, Harry had to admit, so many boys their age were. He remembered one particular time when she had been annoyed at Ron for not noticing she was a girl until the Yule Ball. If Hermione had liked him, he could see why she was so annoyed.  
  
Slowly, realisation dawned on Harry and he looked up at his two best friends expectantly.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "Just be patient." Then, slowly she turned back to Ron. "I - I - like you Ron - I like you a - a - lot, but I could never tell you! Not with all of your other interests, like that Fleur girl! Do you think it's really been easy on me these past few years? And when you get jealous about Viktor and start an argument - how do you think that makes me feel?"  
  
"I - you - I -" Ron stumbled, gob smacked.  
  
Although he felt it might be slightly mean, considering how Ron and Hermione were probably feeling right now, Harry couldn't help letting out a smile. Ginny too was smiling broadly; glad to see the two finally confessing their feelings for each other.  
  
"We do good work," she grinned.  
  
Slowly, Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. He couldn't believe how much he liked her, and how, all of a sudden, he felt all of his nerves slide away in the affection of the kiss.  
  
As he pulled away, smiling, he looked up at Ron, expecting him to look disgusted and say something such as, "Get a room!" or "Mate, that's my sister!" But he wasn't looking at them at all. He was still glaring at Hermione.  
  
"For goodness' sake!" Harry cried. "Ron, tell her you feel the same way!"  
  
Ron nodded, looking as though he had just woken from a dream and was in an unsure state of mind but Harry's words would help him. He obeyed. "I - I - I - like - like - you too," he stuttered.  
  
Hermione looked even more taken aback before. She sat quietly in her chair for a while, seeming to be contemplating the situation. Then, when realisation hit, she sighed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell *me*?" Ron challenged.  
  
"I told you Ron! I told you why I couldn't tell you! Now stop being so difficult and answer my question! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because of *Vicky*," Ron practically spat his name. "And because - because - I didn't think I stood a chance in You-Know-Who's house with you," he replied uneasily. 


	5. Do You Believe In Magic?

A/N: I'm glad to see people are enjoying this fic but this chapter's the last and it's quite short! I'll get on to writing the sequel, though!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione looked as though she was about to cry. Ginny stood up, Harry still holding on to her hand as she sat down on the floor next to Hermione's chair. Reluctantly Harry let go and made his way over to Ron.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I dunno, mate," he replied. "I just - I like her, you know?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know." He looked over at Hermione and Ginny. Hermione had her face in her hands and Ginny was hugging her. "I think she feels the same though," he added.  
  
Ron sighed. "So what should I do? You know me - I've never - never really had a - a proper girlfriend... " He trailed off.  
  
"Go over there. Tell her you like her. Ask her out."  
  
Ron blinked at Harry. "Ask her - are you crazy?" he cried as quietly as he could. "I can't do that! She'll say no!"  
  
Harry gave Ron a knowing look, causing him to sigh. "Wish me luck," he replied reluctantly.  
  
"You don't luck," Harry told him. "Just believe in magic."  
  
Ron looked like he was about to ask Harry what he was on about it, but thought better of it. Instead, he stood up and made his way over to Hermione. Ginny saw him approach and stood up herself, finding herself a seat in Harry's arms.  
  
Harry watched as Ron, a stammering idiot, asked Hermione if she would be his girlfriend. A smile appeared on Harry's face as he heard Hermione reply 'yes'. She smiled and then looked timidly at her new boyfriend with a smile.  
  
"They look so uneasy around each other," Ginny observed, "Maybe we should do something?"  
  
Harry, however, shook his head. "No, Gin, I think we've done enough for one night."  
  
"One *fantastic* night," Ginny corrected with a grin.  
  
Harry laughed. Looking at her, he couldn't believe he had wasted so many years when he could have been with her. Like this. It was perfect. It was better than perfect. It was magic. 


	6. One Big Argument Taster

Okay this is a taster for you - it's the start of One Big Argument - the sequel to One Fantastic Night. It's like a pilot I s'pose - review it and tell me what's good and what's bad so when I post the story under its own heading, it'll be better!  
  
The other sequels I'm planning are: One Annoying Thing, One Scary Meeting and One Tragic Murder - though this could change.  
  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. ************************************************************************ The sun rose early that morning, but not as early as Hermione. She hadn't been able to sleep - so many thoughts were rushing around her head. She couldn't believe she was finally with Ron. Finally, he had noticed her and had liked what he had noticed. But she still had some uncertainties, uncertainties that she couldn't even express to Harry or Ginny. No, she needed someone who didn't know Ron, that someone being her long-term confidant and friend Viktor.  
  
As she stepped into the Owlery, the sun was stretching and yawning it's way out of it's comfortable bed, giving her just enough light to be able to look around for the owl she regularly used to send Krum letters. She found it soon enough and tied her letter to its foot.  
  
"This is for Viktor," she said, unsure of why she was whispering.  
  
Then, turning, she slowly began the walk back to Gryffindor Tower, wondering whether Ron was up yet.  
  
Finally, she approached the portrait hole, said "Bumblebee" and entered the common room - to an angry looking Ron. She gasped when she saw what he was holding in his hand. It was her letter to Krum. Of course it was completely innocent, but she knew Ron would never see it that way. 


End file.
